1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit, to be specific, to a suspension board with circuit used in a hard disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been conventionally known that a suspension board with circuit is mounted with a slider including a magnetic head and is provided in a hard disk drive.
For example, a suspension board with circuit including a connecting surface for connecting a slider thereto and a pedestal that is disposed at the outside of the connecting surface for supporting the slider has been proposed (ref: for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-154632).
In the suspension board with circuit described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-154632, the pedestal is formed into a frame shape and includes a lower pedestal prepared from a base insulating layer and an upper pedestal prepared from a conductive layer.
To mount the slider on the suspension board with circuit described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-154632, first, an adhesive is disposed in the connecting surface and subsequently, the slider is connected to the connecting surface, while the slider is brought into contact with the pedestal to support the pedestal. Meanwhile, the pedestal restricts the outflow of the adhesive from the connecting surface to the outside of the pedestal.